High School Savior
by Lord Dajy
Summary: Deidara is a new student and Sasori is his guide.
1. Yeah

**Sasori's POV**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

**This was the noise echoing in Sasori's unconscious mind. First, he had been in the middle of kissing Orlando Bloom and then a shrill sound broke through the flimsy barriers of this peaceful moment. Slowly opening his eyes, Sasori turned off the alarm clock and registered the time. It was 6:45 am and to his displeasure it was also the first day of his Junior year. He reluctantly slipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood, languidly walking over to his dresser and pulling out his clothes-----blue jeans, black and white converses, and a short-sleeved black shirt with the Offspring insignia on it. He quickly showered and dressed and then made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen where he heard voices. Entering the room, he saw his father sitting stoically at the table drinking his usual black coffee and reading the newspaper. Glancing towards the other side of the table, he saw his mother sitting with her work paper scattered in front of her. **

"**Hello, Mother. Father," Sasori said formally.**

"**Good morning, Sasori," they said in unison; neither of them ever looking up from their tasks.**

**Sasori grabbed the pitcher of orange juice in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass. He sat in silence for at least 10 minutes before the silence became deafening. He turned to his father and thought of what to say to a man that never showed any emotion, or flaw. **

**Finally he decided on, "So how's everything at work?"**

"**Huh? Oh, fine fine. I'm gonna be late for work. Honey?"**

"**Oh yes, I should go too."**

**With that, they both rose from the table and walked out of the kitchen (and away from their son.) Sasori did not begin to move or release the breath he was holding until he heard 2 cars pull out of the driveway. Then he got up from the table, having lost his appetite, and walked to his bedroom. He grabbed his black bag from the side of his computer and walked out of the house. All the while thinking, 'why do they always do this to me all the time? They treat me as if I don't exist. Do they hate me that much? What's wrong with me? I do everything I can to please them, but they don't seem to care, or notice. Maybe if I did something other than what I'm supposed to all the time then they would notice me. I try not to care, but they're my parents. They're supposed to love me, right? I don't know anymore and it's not like I can talk to my jock friends about this stuff. How would I sound, ' omg, my parents don't notice me……wah wah wah wah wah…' Nah, that's not happening!'**

**Sasori got in his car and backed out of the driveway and off to school. On his way to school, with these confusing thoughts still in his head, he saw a head of blonde hair on the sidewalk. He began to stare and almost ran into the back of another car. He pressed on the breaks and breathed out a steadying breath. He looked out his window then, trying to scout the blonde head again in the crowd but she was gone. Finally, he arrived at school and went inside. Suddenly he was swamped by half the football team. **

"**Hey guys, wassup?"**

"**Hey, Sasori, how goes it?"**

"**Sasori, dude!"**

"**Nothin much 'Sori. U?"**

"**Nothin at all guys. Back to school."**

**Gradually he drifted away from the crowd and towards his homeroom class, now thinking about the blonde he had seen on the way to school just 20 minutes earlier. He hadn't even seen her face, but her hair had been beautiful. All bright and shiny. O jeez, he thought. 'What am I saying! Concentrate on the important stuff, like how much school is gonna suck today, tomorrow, and forever until I graduate. O God, but she was beautiful, hmmm.' Walking into homeroom, which he recognized as Kakashi's class, he found a seat on the far side of the class. Maybe people would catch the hint that he didn't want to be bothered. Idly, more students flowed into the class and soon everyone was seated. Most of the people Sasori wasn't that familiar with and others must have seen his grim expression because they stood clear of him. The seat beside and in back of him were empty when Kakashi finally entered the room and took his usual position in front of the board. **

"**Hello class. My name is Kakashi and I will be your art teacher this year," then he proceeded to write his name on the board, but was interrupted by a _KNOCK KNOCK _on the door. He went to go open the door and stepped aside to let a lanky figure enter the room before closing the door again. The new person handed Kakashi a piece of paper and stood timidly while the class wondered who this new person was.**

**Kakashi finished and put his hands on the boy's shoulder rather intimately (PERV!) and then said in a booming and excited voice," Class, we have a new student!"**

"**Please welcome Deidara."**

**At that moment, Sasori glanced up at the annoying teacher and new face, but all he noticed was the bright and shiny blonde hair on top of a BOY'S! Head! 'This cannot be right. IT WAS A GIRL! IT WAS! IT WAS! Wasn't it! O'COURSE IT WAS, STUPID! But there 'he' stood. It could've been a dude. It was a dude, not a girl. So? A dude? Hmmmm……I wonder……… Hey! Stop wondering, you perv! Get a hold of yourself! You-man…… Him-man.'**

**But there Deidara stood in all his unique beauty, wearing sort off baggy camouflage pants and a black tank top. His hair fell in a veil of thick glory around his face giving him a feminine look. His arms hung at his sides, his shoulder bag hanging from his right labeled with Offspring's Conspiracy of One.**

"……**So everyone make him feel comfortable," Kakashi said lastly. Sasori snapped out of his daydreaming and looked intently at the new student, having missed all the introductions.**

"**Please find a seat, Deidara."**

**Deidara's POV**

**Deidara looked from one side of the room to the other until he noticed a puzzled face in the talkative crowd of students. He walked over to the teen and took a seat beside him closer to the wall, noticing that the guy's eyes followed him. 'I wonder why he's doing that, yeah? I hope he's not an asshole, yeah. I have enough of those in my life right now, yeah. I just hope no one notices the bruises,yeah. I think I covered it well, yeah. Oh, he's looking at me again….I wonder what he's thinking about, yeah. Maybe he's….nah, yeah.'**

**The boy sat there upright, but kind of lazily. He wore plain clothes and his hair was a bit ruffled, but in a sexy way. His long legs crossed at the ankles and his chin rested on his intertwined fingers. Suddenly he turned to him, looked him directly in the eyes and spoke.**

"**Hi, my name's Sasori. What about u?"**

"**Uh..um..D-Deidara, yeah."**

"**Kewl, so what classes you got?"**

"**Uh, yeah," He pulled out his crumbled schedule from his camouflaged pants and handed it to this new acquaintance.**

**Sasori took it and read:**

**1st:Art- Kakashi**

**2nd:Chemistry- Orochimaru**

**3rd:Sex Education- Jaraiya**

**4th:Physical Education- Gai**

**5th:Lunch**

**6th:Math- Iruka**

**7th:English/Language Arts- Zabuza **

"**Wow, same as mine. Kewl, I can show you around if ya want."**

"**Uh.. sure, yeah."**

**During the class, they both sat in silence, each one stealing glances of the other; admiring the others profile. Deidara couldn't help but wonder , 'Is Sasori ………nah.' Kakashi began to talk about the requirements of the class, or in Sasori's mind, ' blah blah blah blah blah.' He began to pass out worksheets that were typical first day of school Tell Me All About You. Stupid questions like do you have any pets, what's your favorite color, do you like to read, etc. BLAH! **

**After an agonizing half hour of this, the bell rang and the students chaotically hurried out of the class. All of except for Sasori and Deidara who were the last to move toward the door, only to be hindered by Kakashi, who caught Deidara by the shoulders. **

"**Oh! Deidara, is it?" Kakashi said joyfully, his right hand slowly moving to stroke his arm.**

"**Deidara Tekeshi, yeah."**

"**Ah.. well my name is Kakashi and I'm your art teacher. I hope that you'll be comfortable here, this being a new school and everything," continually touching Deidara's arm. Deidara looked at Sasori with pleading eyes and Sasori, feeling a twinge of twitchy-ness, quickly walked over and took his hand. Kind of enjoying the touch of warmth it gave him.**

"**Um Kakashi, it'll be fine. He'll be with me and I'll show him around. So…. Yeah. We should be going now." Sasori gently, but effectively pulling Deidara out of Kakashi's 'loving' grip, led him to the door. Kakashi staring after them like he had just lost his new favorite toy. Deidara and Sasori made their way through the now less crowded hallway towards the chemistry class. Sasori unconsciously still held Deidara's hand and did not let go until they were seated in one of the back lab tables that littered the room. Realizing his dilemma, he quickly released his hand and placed them on his lap.**

"**So you know this teacher, yeah?" **

"**Ya, he's a motherfucker so try to stay out of his line of sight. Not that I've ever known this to be possible," Sasori said with a smirk. **

"**Hm, okay, yeah."**

**Suddenly Deidara saw something out of the corner of his eye and thought,' What was that, yeah?' He turned to see a man with long dark hair and a pale, ghostly face staring disturbingly at every student in the class. After a quiet spell settled over the class, the man began to circle the class like a hawk searching for its prey. **

" **I am Orochimaru. I will be your chemistry teacher. I will not be anything that resembles a friend to you. If you miss work, you cannot make it up. If you are absent, I don't care. If you are late to my class, you will go elsewhere. Get to know the person beside you well because they will be your partners for the rest of this semester."**

**Deidara glanced quickly at Sasori who was staring intently out the window, then turned to stare at the floor and listen to Orochimaru droll on for another 20 minutes. **

"**So. Who thinks that they won't be able to handle this class and please be honest. C'mon." Several hands rose into the air at this command.**

**Orochimaru surveyed the room and then said in a sinister tone," Well, guess what? I don't care! I don't care if you have doubts! Your signed up for this class and you will take it! Now put those hands back down! Now!"**

**Every hand cleared the air as Orochimaru made his way to the front of the class and sat at his desk, "Sit quietly and don't say a word for the rest of the class."**

**Deidara sat silently, astounded by the events that had just occurred. He couldn't believed that this would be his class for the next few months. He unconsciously moved his elbow on the table and leaned his chin into his hand, feeling a sharp pain, he quickly pulled away. Suddenly something white flashed through the air and fell into his lap, he picked it up slowly and realized it had come from the direction of Sasori. He opened it up and read:**

**"I hate this god forsaken teach, had him last semester. **

**Wateva u do, dont talk unless he givs u permission.**

**Neway I was wonderin wher u got ur tongue pierced?**

**It is pierced, rite? Wher'd u get it done? It hurt?"**

**Deidara was a bit giddy now. 'Sasori had just sent him a note,' he thought. 'Wow wow wow!' He quietly pulled out a pen from his pant's pocket and began to jot down a reply. It read:**

**"Well yeah it is pierced, got it from Kunai and Chains in **

**Suna. Y? U interested? Cuz I could take u, dont mind. It **

**hurts at first but after a while u get used 2 the sore and it **

**fades. Then u can play with it all u want, I kno I do."**

**Deidara hesitantly caught Sasori's eye and stretched his hand towards his partner's open extended hand. Dropped it into his hand. Sasori's eyes moved across the paper, reading the note. He then grabbed his only pen.**

**"Ya tht'd be kewl. Watcha doin Friday? We could do **

**it then if ur not busy w/stuf. Have a car so I could drive **

**us 2 Suna."**

**Sasori hastily passed the note to Deidara and watched as he read the short note. Then he passed it back again feeling and enjoying the warmth of this boy's hand on his; reveling in the tingling feeling it sent to his stomach and other places further south. ' woah, yeah….i jus met this guy and wat am I thinkin about, yeah? He makes me feel so nervous but in a kinda nice way, yeah.'**

**" Tht'd be kool, we can do tht yeah. "**

**The note was again passed and Deidara watched as Sasori inspected the short note, but then noticed a shadow looming over them from behind. He turned hesitantly and saw Orochimaru standing just a few inches away from their backs. **

"**What's this?" he said coolly, almost nicely, but this look was destroyed by the malicious look gleaming in his eyes. **

**Not waiting for an answer he snatched the note from Sasori's fingers and began to read from side to side.**

" **Aw, how special. Should I read it to the class? Hm? Oh yes! I must!" he quickly skipped off ( Yeah u heard right! He skipped off! ) to the front of the classroom. **

**Deidara looked to Sasori, who just sat there looking out the window. He couldnt believe this. ' well its not like ther's anythin personal on ther yeah. Sasori doesnt seem worried yeah. Okay be cool yeah. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Hm………Sasori looks pretty cute over ther yeah. The way the sun touches upon his hair like that…making it glow…yeah.' His thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sounding of Orochimaru's voice. **


	2. Pile Up

**_Sorry about the two year delay. What can I say? I'm really slow. :D_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"It hurt...Why? You interested..."**

**Orochimaru held the note in his pale hands as he pranced around the students desks. **

**"Because I could take you, I don't mind..."**

**Glancing back at Deidara's crimson blush, Orochimaru continued.**

**"It hurts at first but after..."**

**Orochimaru giggled.**

**"After a while, you get used to the soreness and it fades. Then you can play with it all you want. I know I do..."**

**Orochimaru glided through the aisles unhindered by the babblefest breaking out among his students.**

**"What are you doing Friday? We could do IT then. We can do that, yeah..."**

**Looking up at Deidara and Sasori, the snake-like teacher grinned triumphantly. He walked towards the pair's lab table.**

**"Sasori? Deidara? Do you have something you would like to share with the class? Say that you like...penis?"**

**The whole class erupted in laughter and one student dared to shout out, "You're going to FUCK the new chick!"**

**Sasori finally turned from the window and glared at his classmate.**

**"Deidara...Is a guy," Sasori said calmly.**

**The student looked confused before recovering.**

**"So...you're going to FUCK the new chick!"**

**Sasori twitched and pointed to Deidara.**

**"Zaku...You fucking idiot...Deidara has a penis. P-E-N-I-S."**

**Zaku looked at Deidara disbelievingly.**

**"Oh...So you're going to..." Zaku said, but was cut off by a stool flying at his head. He quickly dodged it and stood off the floor.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU NUMBNUT!"**

**Sasori yelled.**

**The class quieted instantly, leaving only the sound of Orochimaru's clapping to fill the air. Sasori stood staring at Orochimaru considering he had thrown his own chair at the boy Zaku's head.**

**"Bravo! Bravo, Sasori!" Orochimaru chanted.**

**Deidara looked from Orochimaru to Sasori wonderingly. Orochimaru smirked.**

**"My fifteenth detention goes to you, Sasori. Congratulations! Take a bow."**

**At this point, Orochimaru's smile/smirk was so wide that it seemed his face would split and shatter into a million pieces onto the floor. Later to be crushed by students jumping up and down in joy.**

**Deidara's POV**

**'What the fuck is going on, yeah!?!' Deidara stared at Sasori, hoping to catch his attention, hoping he could tell him what was going on. Sasori continued to look at Orochimaru. Deidara could feel his red, hot blush deepening with every passing second.**

**"Report to my classroom at two o'clock today. You have an hour detention."**

**"Yes...sir," Sasori said through clenched teeth.**

**"Good." Orochimaru then turned amd walked to his desk, sitting down. Everyone kind of stood, or sat where they were, temporarily stunned.**

**Orochimaru looked up. "Sit down! Now!"**

**Bustling of students running to seats and the moving of chairs drowned the classroom in noise.**

**"No!" Orochimaru's voice bellowed through the clamorous room. "On second thought, GET OUT!"**

**Not daring to disobey, or question why, the students made their way out of the classroom as fast as was possible. Which inevitably led to student pile up. It's a serious problem all throughout the nation. One student even resorted to climbing over another student who had fallen to the floor. A lost comrade.**

**Deidara, still gathering his bags and books, watched in awe the students ridiculous behavior.**

**"Jeez, yeah."**

**Suddenly, Deidara felt a presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sasori looking back at him.**

**"You okay?" he asked.**

**"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. You have detention now...I'm sorry, yeah."**

**"No, it's okay. I don't care and neither will anyone else."**

**"Oh, okay, yeah..."**

**"You ready?"**

**Deidara looked confused for a few seconds. 'He's waiting for me, yeah?'**

**"You're waiting, yeah?"**

**'Oh, that's great, yeah. Of course...Why would he wait, yeah?'**

**"I'm showing you around...Remember?"**

**"Yeah...Oh...Sorry, yeah."**

**Of course he couldn't be waiting because he likes me, yeah...Idiot!**

**"So you ready?"**

**He look down at my bag and pick it up to wrap around my shoulders. "Yeah."**

**They walked to the classroom door and moved out into the hallway. The hall was now almost empty, with students grabbing last minute things from lockers.**

**"I need a drink. I'm so thirsty." Sasori and Deidara walked down the hall until they reached a water fountain. Sasori went over, leaned down and sipped at the water. Deidara stared at him, looking up and down. It seemed to be a regular thing today. **

**'I can't help but look at him, yeah. I don't know why, yeah. I have seen better...But...Still...--"**

**Deidara was pulled from his thoughts by a shove to his right arm. This sent him stumbling until he hit the line of lockers on his left.**


	3. Danna?

**"OW!" Deidara shrieked before he slid down the lockers to the floor.**

**"Stay out of the way, idiot!" a voice shouted from above. Deidara stayed on the floor, eyes closed in pain.**

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Uchiha?!"Deidara heard Sasori shout without restraint. The initial pain in Deidara's arm subsided and he opened his eyes cautiously. Following the sound of the voices, his eyes were led to Sasori standing before a dark haired boy with unusual red eyes.**

**'His eyes are the color of blood, yeah...They're beautiful...'**

**"What am I doing?! I'm trying to walk here!" the red eyed boy said forcefully.**

**"I don't give a shit! Don't touch him, Itachi..."**

**Deidara continued to look upon the boy known as Uchiha Itachi. He had jet black that stopped past his shoulder blades. His shoulders and chest were covered by a black shirt.**

**"Aw, Iwa Sasori has a boyfriend!" Itachi sang.**

**Sasori approached Itachi aggressively, hands fisted. "Shut up, Itachi!"**

**Itachi stepped up to Sasori. "Or what?"**

**Sasori was about to speak up when an unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Ita-san."**

**Deidara turned with Itachi and Sasori to watch as a guy with baggy, black pants and a fishnet shirt covered partially by a thin, black jacket walked towards them. He stopped in front of Itachi and reached out to hold one of his fisted hands.**

**"Kankurou, what are you doing here?"**

**Itachi asked.**

**"I should be asking you that, Ita-San." Kankurou's grip visibly tightened on Itachi's hand.**

**"I was trying to get to class. Nothing more"**

**"What about him?" Kankurou asked pointing to Deidara.**

**Itachi didn't bother to turn, but answered calmly. "He was in the way."**

**Kankurou sighed softly. "Ita-San...Don't be so mean."**

**"I'm not, Kanky..." Itachi moved to wrap his arms around his partner's waist.**

**Kankurou's then hooked his arms around Itachi's neck. "Really?"He moved to nuzzle Itachi's neck.**

**"Really." Itachi leaned and began to kiss along Kankurou's jaw, down to his neck.**

**"O-Ok, Ita..." Kankurou moaned while pushing up more against his "Ita-San."**

**Deidara, finally getting an eyeful, spoke up hesitantly. "S-Sasori-danna?"**

**Sasori pried his eyes away from the unbelievable sight to look down at the blonde. "Deidara..." Sasori moved with his arms outstretched to kneel next to him. "Are you okay?" His hands found their way to Deidara's, holding them.**

**"I am, yeah."**

**Itachi and Kankurou, still wrapped up in each other, were not aware of anything around them.**

**"Come on, Dei."**

**Sasori held on to Deidara's hand and pulled him up. Once standing, one of Sasori's hand moved to rub Deidara's injured arm and then cupped his left cheek affectionately.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?"**

**"It doesn't hurt that much, yeah."**

**"Ita-San..." Kankurou said breathily.**

**"Hm..." Itachi mumbled, still having fun with Kankurou's neck.**

**"Take me somewhere...please."**

**In response to his pleas, Itachi grabbed his wrist and marched down the hall. Sasori watched as the pair took off down the hallway, probably heading for the auditorium.**

**"We should get to class, Dei--I mean Deidara."**

**Deidara looked to Sasori and smiled. "We should, yeah...And you can call me Dei...If you want."**

**"Okay..." Sasori began to walk, leading Deidara down the hall to their next class. Sasori was aware that he was holding Deidara's hand, but he didn't let go as he had before. Deidara's hand flexed inside of Sasori's. Still holding hands, they reached Jaraiya's Sex Ed class a little late. Sasori knocked on the door. "By the way..." He turned to look at Deidara. "I don't mind if you call me danna either."**

**"W-What?" Deidara asked in complete confusion and slight embarassment. "Really, yeah?"**

**"Yeah. It kind of cute." Sasori said smiling.**

**The door suddenly swung open. "Gentlemen!" It's nice of you to join us. Come in."**

**The two shuffled into the class. "Take your seats, please."**

**Deidara looked around at the tables, two seats to a table. "Where, danna?" He was surprised to here the words slip so easily from his mouth. Sasori didn't even flinch. He led Deidara to a table at the very back. They both sat and waited for the class to begin.**

**"Okay, class! Are we ready to begi--" Jaraiya was cut off by another knock on the door. Opening the door, Jaraiya was met with a disheveled pair--Itachi and Kankurou. "Do I even have to ask what you two were doing?"**

**"Nope." They both answered in unison.**

**"Yeah?" Jaraiya said wickedly. "Well, I'm interested, so tell me." His feet shifted in anticipation.**

**"No." Itachi said while Kankurou rubbed his head against his shoulder.**

**"Fine." Jaraiya pouted, but moved to let them enter the room. "Sit."**

**Itachi walked to the table right beside Sasori and Deidara with Kankurou trailing behind, one finger hooked into Itachi's belt loop.**

**"Okay, class! Quite bluntly we are going to learn about fucking."**

**An uproar of cheering and applause came after Jaraiya's announcement. Jaraiya beamed brightly, satisfied with himself. Deidara smiled a bit and relaxed in his chair, noticing a weight on his right hand. He looked down to see a hand interlaced with his own--Sasori's hand--His danna...**


End file.
